Sorrelflower's life in Thunderclan
Allegiances Thunderclan Leader: Flamestar - Tortoiseshell she-cat with big ginger patches and green eyes. Deputy: Rosepetal - Ginger-pink she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine cat: Whisperfeather - Cream Tabby tom ith amber eyes Apprentice, Lightningsong 'Warriors' Redfoot - White tom with ginger paws and golden eyes apprentice, Emberpaw Vinestripe - Brown tom with scruffy tail and green eyes Vixenbush - Russet she-cat with amber eyes, a thick, white tipped tail and black ears and paws apprenitce, Aspenpaw Petalpelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes apprentice, Foxglovepaw Cloudpatch - White tom with blue eyes Sunnybright - Ginger and white she-cat, former loner, amber eyes. Claus - tabby and white tom with green eyes, former loner 'Apprentices' Foxglovepaw - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Aspenpaw - Gray tom with blue eyes Emberpaw - Reddish tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Lightningsong - Neon Ginger tom with yellow eyes, apprenitce to the Medicine cat. 'Queens' Tallflower - Black and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Redfoot's kits: Breezekit (gray and black tom and blue eyes) and Sorrelkit (tortoishell she-kit with golden eyes) Fogcloud - Unevenly mottled and tabby gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Redfoot's kits. 'Elders ' Tiny - small black she-cat, former rogue Fernear - gray she-cat with green eyes Quietear - young white tom with blue eyes, virtually deaf. 'Riverclan' Leader: Stonestar - gray tom with blue eyes Deputy: Willowstream - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Volepaw Medicine cat: Minnowfawn - tabby she-cat with yellow eyes apprentice, Mothwish 'Warriors' Sparrowfeather - silver tabby tom with luminous green eyes and white chest, underbelly, tail tip, paws, muzzle and ears, formerly of Thunderclan Juniperberry - purplish-blue she-cat with blue eyes Otterwhisker - wiry brown tom with amber eyes Runningwater - tabby she-cat with amber eyes Lilyflower - Black she-cat with yellow eyes, and a white lily shaped patch on her flank Duskflower - Brown she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Mosspaw Blackclaw - Black tom with white back paws and yellow eyes 'Apprentices' Mosspaw - tortoishell tom with green eyes Volepaw - brown tom with yellow eyes Mothwish - golden tabby she-cat with golden eyes 'Queens' Snowflower - beautiful gray and white she-cat with ice-blue eyes, long, feathery fur and a plumed, feathery tail, mother of Sparrowfeather's kits: Owlkit (brown tom with big orange eyes), Ashkit (black tom with white under belly, chest, muzzle, tail-tip and paws and green eyes), Tawnykit (gray version of a tortoishell she-kit with gray eyes) and Brindlekit (brown she-cat with brindled legs and tail, amber eyes). Also foster mother to Hollykit (brown and cream she-kit with yellow eyes, abandoned by a rogue at birth). Rosaleaf - Smoky Siamese she-cat, blue eyes, mother of Blackclaw's kits: Sprucekit (small, mud-coloured she-kit with balck legs, ears and tail, green eyes) 'Elders' Pebblestream - tabby tom with white paws and chest and green eyes Lichenpelt - Black she-cat with amber eyes, virtually blind Shellfur - old golden tabby tom with yellow eyes - former medicine cat. 'Skyclan' Leader: Honeystar - Ginger she-cat with an orange nose and eyes. Deputy - Fuzzpelt - Black tom with fuzzy fur and green eyes. Medicine cat - Mapleleaf - tabby she-cat with yellow eyes apprentice, Pinepaw 'Warriors' Treetail - brown tom with green eyes Bramblefern - tabby she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Finchpaw Brackenfoot - ginger tom with yellow eyes apprentice, Beechpaw Badgerstripe - black tom with white markings wiht amber eyes Beetail - Golden tom with jagged black stripes and a short, sharp tail like a bee's sting and amber eyes 'Apprentices' Pinepaw - White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes, pprentice to the medicine cat. Finchpaw - Brown and white tom with amber eyes Beechpaw - tabby and white tom with brown paws and green eyes. 'Queens' Longfoot - long legged ginger and white she-cat, expecting Beetail's kits 'Elders' Darkclaw - old white tom with black paws 'Shadowclan' Scarstar - massive gray tom, covered with scars and green eyes Deputy - Yellowstripe - bright yellow she-cat weith yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Hollyshine - black she-catw ith green eyes Warriors Darkfoot - black tom with white chest and green eyes Marshflower - smudgey brown she-cat with amber eyes Clawedfur - Tortoishell tom with blue eyes Mudbelly - brown tom with darker brown under belly, blue eyes apprentice, Toadpaw Dawnclaw - cream she-cat with ginger paws, yellow eyes Apprentices Toadpaw - brown and white tom with amber eyes Queens Longfoot - tabby and white she-cat with Elders Grayear - gray and white tom 'Windclan' Leader - Thrushstar - tabby tom Deputy - Goldendusk - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat - Sweetflight - lilac she-cat, gray eyes Warriors: Sleetfoot - White tom with blue eyes Lambpelt - thick-furred cream she-cat with dark brown legs, face, ears and tail, yellow eyes Yew - Thin, narrow-faced Siamese she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Rosaleaf, from Riverclan. Goosewing - ginger tom Smokeleap - black tabby tom with green eyes Apprentices: Talonpaw - tortoiseshell tom Queens: Graylegs - White she-cat with gray eyes and legs,expecting Sleetfoot's kits Elders: Meadowgrass - ragged, brown and gray tom Cats outside the clans Cinder - slim black tabby she-cat with teal eyes with white under belly, a kittypet Felix - black and white kittypet By Sorrelflower, who wrote: The BumblexDove effect The CinderXLion Effect RavenxLily and BarleyxHoney 'Chapter one' Sorrelkit wondered out of the nurseyr at the smell of fish, Breezekit behind. A gray and white she-cat, a small brown and cream tabby she-kit and a gray tabby tom with white ears, muzzle, tail tip, paws, underbelly and chest came through the gorse tunnel. The gray and white she-cat was limping, and a thin trail of blood tricked from a wound on her side. The kit stumbled by her, eyes wide with shock. Whisperfeather stiffened. "Lightningsong!" he yowled. "We need Snakeroot, willow bark, chamomile and thyme." "Poppy seed?" Lightningsong suggested. "Don't be ridiculous! poppy seed on a queen? how absurd! Greetings Sparrowfeather - if you could kindly bring your mate and kit this way, i would be happy to treat them - Lightningsong! where is that Snakeroot? this adder bite won't heal itself! That's it Snowflower, right this way. watch that pile of marigold! - thank you - come along Hollykit! Lightningsong, give the chamomile and thyme to Hollykit for shock. give Snowflower all four herbs - And NOT poppy seed!" At the name Sparrowfeather, Tallflower shot out of the nursery. her eyes blazed with hostility at she glared at Sparrowfeather. Sparrowfeather was her adopted son and nephew, for her sister and his mother, Milkspirit, had died during kitting Sparrowfeather and his littermate, Wavekit (who was sadly a stillborn). Thus Sparrowfeather's father was Redfoot, making Sorrelkit and him half-siblings. He had the thick pelt of a Riverclan cat but there was the lingering scent of Thunderclan about him. Sparrowfeather had left Thunderclan for Riverclan for he was in love with Snowflower, who was also in love with him. He wanted to be loyal to the warrior code - and if he changed clans, that wouldn't be breaking it. "Come crawling back have you?" Tallfower sneered, prowling up to Sparrowfeather. "well you aren't welcome here. That pathetic excuse of a cat shouldn't survive, that filthy vermin -" "Come say that to my face mange-pelt!" Snowflower hobbled out of the medicine den, eyes glittering in anger. Tallflower leapt. Flamestar yowled for her to stop. Sparrowfeather sprang, bowling her out of the way. They fighted, insulting each other. "Fish face!" "Fox Heart!" "Frog brain!" Finally Sparrowfeather had pinned her to the ground. before Tallflower could reach up and sink her jaws into his exposed throat, the young elder Quietear ripped them apart. "Enough you two!" he growled, glaring at Tallflower. Tallflower, his mother, had named him Quietear the moment he had shown signs of deafness, but he was strong as any experienced warrior. Tallflower glared for a moment, before stalking away. As she passed Snowflower, she growled. "This isn't over." she stomped into the nursery. "Let's go play with Hollykit!" Breezekit poked Sorrelkit, who bounced over to Snowflower. Snowflower smiled weakly. "Can we play with Hollykit?" Sorrelkit mewed. Snowflower parted her jaws to say yes, but Tallflower rushed over. "Absolutly not!" she snarled. "That kit was born to a rogue! There's nothing but mud in that thing." Hollykit yowled in anger. Tallflower batted her away and stormed off, Sorrelkit dangling from her jaws. 'Chapter 2' Sorrelkit opened her eyes. Snowflower, Sparrowfeather and Hollykit had gone back to Riverclan last night. She looked at Fogcloud. The queen was moaning in pain, and breathing heavily. "Tallflower, please get Whisperfeather." she rasped. "Nah." Tallfower yawned. "I'm too tired." "I'll get him." Breezekit growled at Tallflower before bounding outside. A moment later Lightningsong came. "Whisperfeather went to the Moonstone. But I stayed behind because he said that you were having pains. Tallflower, go and get some water soaked moss." "I'm not thirsty." she said. Lightningsong's eyes blazed. "I'll get some!" Sorrelkit grabbed a piece of moss and dunked it in a pudle outside, before giving it to Fogcloud to drink. suddenly Tallflower got up. She glared at Fogcloud and poked her sharply. "Aren't you going to thank me?" she demanded. "For what?" Fogcloud growled through clenched teeth. "For getting Lightningsong and the water." "We did that!" Sorrelkit and Breezekit protested. "No you didn't." Tallflower snapped. "Now stop lying." "They did that Tallflower." Lightningsong glared. "There's one now. Comfort Fogcloud." "You know what? It's time I moved into the warrior's den." Tallflower drew a paw over her ear and yawned lazily. after four kits had been born Lightningsong announced that the father could come in. "What are you doing here?" Tallflower stared at Redfoot as he rushed inside. "They aren't your kits." "Yes they are, actually." Redfoot meowed. "Oh Fogcloud, they're lovely! What will we name them?" Tallflower stared. then she marched outside. "Fine. I'm moving into the warrior's den!" "I haven't been your mate for two moons." Redfoot growled. "Oh course that dosen't change anything about us." Redfoot promised to Sorrelkit and Breezekit. Fogcloud and Redfoot named the golden tabby she-kit Haykit, the dakr brown tom Mudkit, the gray kit Dampkit and the fuzzy dusty brown tom Morningkit. 'Chapter 3' Sorrelkit threw the moss ball over Morningkit's fluuffy head. It went sailing over himm and onto Breezekit, who leapt and caught it in a claw. As Haykit and Mudkit sqeauled for him to give it to them, she looked at fogcloud and Redfoot. They were sharing a squirrel, occasionally stopping to lick each other's faces or ears. Tallflower trotted up to Redfoot with six' mice. ''She stared at the two cats. She growled and threw the mice back onto the pile. Sorrelkit rushed to catch one. She grabbed it trumphantly, and put it on the ground before dashing away a little. She crouched wiht unsheathed claws, wriggling her haunches. She sprang and landed on the mouse. But as she took a bite, she looked at Tallflower. Tallflower shoved right between Redfoot and Fogcloud, who both hissed angrily. She sat down right between them and started to lick Redfoot's pelt. He spat and shoved her away. "Excuse me?" Tallflower snarled at Fogcloud. "Exactly what are you doing wihth my mate?" "More like enemy!" Redfoot snarled. Tallflower ignored this, but picked up the squirrel. She took an enormous bite before starting to pad away. "We were eating that!" Foglcoud snapped. "Come on mate," Tallflower said to Redfoot, who had his ears flat to his head and his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "Let's eat somewhere else without this mangy creature here." She pointed at Fogcloud. She had pushed Fogcloud off the edge. Fogcloud sprang, screeching with rage. Tallflower swtaed her away, and lifted a massive paw with claws glinting in the cold sun. Sorrelkit rushed over and stood between them. Everyone turned to watch, and Quietear strained his ears to listen. "Stop it, both of you!" Sorrelkit yowled angrily, ears flattened. "Tallflower, you are seasons of years old. Haven't you got mature enough to keep your nose out of other cat's personal lives? Redfoot has told you that he dosne't wnat to be mates - now either stop complaining, grow up or I'll shred you myself!" She spun round, fur, on end, and prowled back to her mouse, before ripping into the rest of the prey, her blood boiling as whenever she saw Tallflower. Flamestar came into camp, oblivious to what had just happened. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" she yowled. Sorrelkit looked up with interest. "Six moons have passed since the birth of two kits. And now they are ready to be apprenticed. Breezekit, Sorrelkit, come here please." Sorrelkit's heart leapt as she heard her name. Breezekit rushed past and skidded to a halt below Flamestar. Sorrelkit dashed after him. 'Chapter 4' "Sorrelpaw, your mentor will be Rosepetal." "You must be honoured!" Breezepaw poked her. "Rosepetal's deputy!" Sorrelpaw was proud. Breezepaw bounced over to his mentor, Cloudpatch, and they disappeared into the gorse tunnel. "Come on then. We'll see the territory first." Rosepetal looked down at her. "Wait." Flamestar padded up to them. May I have a word with your apprentice?" --- "A kittypet?" "Yes, but she shows great promise as a warrior. She caught a starling in her garden." Flamestar had her tail curled over her paws. "But what about -" "Rosepetal knows about this. remember -" She called as Sorrelpaw turned to leave. "She's a black tabby with blue-green eyes!" --- Sorrelpaw waited in a hazel bush. The black tabby kittypet had her back to her. She was stalking a rat. ''Don't stalk rats! ''Sorrelpaw parted her jaws to warn her, but rats began to pour out of a hole in the ground. Sorrelpaw watched in awe as The kittypet didn't run. Instead, her paws swiped at the rats, knocking them aside. Sorrelpaw knew that even a kittypet like this wouldn't stand a chance, so she knocked a rat off the kittypet's back. "Get into that Beech!" Sorrelpaw growled, sinking her claws into a rat. The kittypet ran for the beech, and leaped into it. Sorrelpaw followed, her claws sank into the wood. The kittypet dropped her tail down, and Sorrelpaw grabbed it, hauling herself up. "Thanks!" she puffed. "No problem." replied the tabby. "I'm Cinder." "Sorrelpaw." Flamestar shouted from below. "Are you alright?" 'Chapter 5' "She killed three rats?" Rosepetal asked. "A kittypet?" "Yes! She's called Cinder. She gave us those rats for the fresh-kill pile." Sorrelpaw answered. Rosepetal, Flamestar and Sorrelpaw were going to see if Cinder had decided to join them. "She'll be a worthy addition to Thunderclan." Flamestar insured Rosepetal. Fianlly they arrived. Cinder sat in the clearing, a robin at her paws. "I caught this in my garden again." mewed Cinder. "And yes, I will join Thunderclan." --- "Cinderpaw, I will be your mentor." Flamestar meowed. Tallflower snorted and turned, taking two birds from the fresh-kill pile. Everyone welcomed Cinderpaw, cheering her name.However, some of the clan glared at her - particually Haykit and Vinestripe. As soon as thye broke apart, Cinderpaw came to Sorrelpaw. "This is so cool!" Cinderpaw mewed excitedly, gazing around. Sorrelpaw was showing her the camp. "This is the nursery, where the queens and kits sleep." Sorrelpaw passed the nursery, where Morningkit gazed up at her, amber eyes wide and round. "And finally, the apprentices den where the apprentices sleep." "H-Hi Cinderpaw!" Breezepaw stammered. Sorrelpaw silently ''mrrowed ''in amusement. ''He likes her.